


Мануал по сволочизму

by Gianeya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Android hands Kink, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Что случится, если вместо Хэнка копия Коннора приведет в башню «Киберлайф» Гэвина Рида?





	Мануал по сволочизму

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom Cyberpunk.  
> Бета - melissakora.
> 
> Предупреждение: Гэвин не матерится, Гэвин так живет.

Гэвин до сих пор не понимал, как оказался в настолько хуевой ситуации.

— Эй, жестянка! Тебе явно провода в башке неправильно законнектили! Я тебе третий раз говорю — ты не того взял! — рявкнул он с заднего сиденья такси, куда его, закованного в Гэвиновы же наручники, усадил гребаный андроид. Предварительно прострелив левую ступню: «Во избежание неблагоразумных действий с вашей стороны, детектив Рид». — Заложник должен представлять ценность. Алло, ты меня слушаешь вообще?!

— Я знаком с основами психологии и в курсе всех социальных контактов моего предшественника, детектив Рид. Однако лейтенант Андерсон в данный момент нетранспортабелен в связи с субкритической алкогольной интоксикацией, — невозмутимо сообщил этот поехавший тостер, заговорив впервые с участка — до этого он выслушивал все возмущения с каменным ебалом маньяка. Гэвин от охуения даже не стал его перебивать. — Вы же нужны мне не столько в качестве заложника, сколько в качестве дестабилизирующего фактора, который будет осложнять процессинг ситуации моим предшественником. Согласно моим расчетам, в вашем присутствии вероятность захватить его живым на двадцать три процента выше, чем если бы я пошел один.

— Я не понял: я буду отвлекать внимание? — уточнил Гэвин. Когда пластиковый ублюдок промолчал, он повысил голос. — Эй, я, конечно, не питаю теплых чувств к твоему, как ты выражаешься, предшественнику. Но он хотя бы не стрелял в меня, ты, мудак! И уж лучше я предупрежу его, чем буду тебе помогать!

— Вам не придется мне помогать, детектив, — почудилось, или андроид на самом деле усмехнулся? — Вашего присутствия будет достаточно. Девианты руководствуются симуляцией человеческих реакций и эмоций, которые говорят им, что убивать людей неправильно. Поэтому мой предшественник как минимум отвлечется, чтобы просчитать вариант, в котором вы не пострадаете. Даже такая мелочь способна дать мне необходимое преимущество.

Ага, щас прям! Гэвин серьезно в этом сомневался. Если у стандартных андроидов в программе еще была прописана приоритетность человеческой жизни — хотя сидящая рядом жестянка и опровергала это утверждение на пятерочку без особых усилий, — то вот девианты мочили своих хозяев направо и налево. Кажется, после сбоя их никто не ставил в известность, что дохлые люди — это плохо. Но озвучить свои мысли Гэвин не успел: такси остановилось. Андроид быстро обошел машину и открыл дверь с его стороны:

— Вылезайте, детектив Рид, мы приехали.

Стоило неуклюже выбраться под пронизывающий ветер со снегом, как андроид расстегнул наручники и повел его в башню «Киберлайф» под прицелом пистолета — оружие он, собственно, тоже забрал у Гэвина. Гэвин хромал, хлюпал кровью в ботинке, скалился и злобно зыркал по сторонам на охранников, но те даже не смотрели в их сторону. Сука! А где человеческая солидарность против поехавших жестянок?!

Несмотря на наконец-то свободные руки, ни в лифте, ни потом, на складе дохлых — простите, неактивированных — манекенов, Гэвин никак не мог поймать удачный момент, чтобы попытаться гребаного андроида обезоружить. Тот следил за каждым его движением, не мигая и почти не шевелясь, только поворачивал голову и чуть смещал дуло пистолета, когда Гэвин переступал на месте, пытаясь найти позу, в которой простреленная нога перестала бы пульсировать от тяжелой, горячей боли.

Вот мимо них пробежали охранники, бряцая оружием. Вскоре от лифта раздались выстрелы, но шум драки стих быстро. И шаги, двинувшиеся в их сторону, явно исходили от одной пары ног. А так как при этом ничего не звенело, вероятно, это был гребаный Коннор, которого лично Гэвин уже заждался, черти бы его побрали.

— Я так понимаю, у него где-то потерялось «не» в программе «убивать людей неправильно», — пробормотал Гэвин, не повышая голоса, — смолчать он не мог, но заработать пулю в лоб все же не хотелось. Шаги как раз затихли рядом, что-то механически прошипело, и на всю программу ебанутый робот-мудак с пистолетом, не отвечая, качнул головой в сторону прохода между рядами манекенов. Гэвин сглотнул и подчинился. Андроид еще и подтолкнул его в спину, так что в проход он вылетел неудачно: всем весом навалился на продырявленную ногу, зашипел и рухнул на одно колено. Обернулся через плечо:

— Сука, это больно, ведро ты пластиковое!

— Отступи, Коннор. И он будет жить, — словно не слыша его, выдал андроид. Причем на Гэвина он больше не смотрел. Держал пушку у его виска, это да — но пялился на чертова Коннора. Глупо не ухватить такой шанс.

Гэвин вжал голову в плечи и крутанулся на колене, делая жестянке подсечку и одновременно падая на бок. Вот только андроид падать следом и не подумал, зато выстрелил — пуля пролетела рядом с ухом Гэвина. Испугаться он, правда не успел: уже в следующий миг в мудака врезался Коннор и опрокинул на пол. Пистолет при этом прилетел Гэвину ровнехонько на живот, заставив дернуться от боли.

Теперь два идентичных андроида мутузили друг друга с механической старательностью и четкостью, а Гэвин сидел на полу, стирал текущую по уху кровь — походу, пуля пролетела не просто рядом, как же повезло-то, блядь, ему будто шрамов не хватало — и мучительно решал, что делать. 

Подождать, пока эти закончат? Но хер знает, кто еще победит. Новая жестянка, судя по почти меткому выстрелу, Гэвина в живых оставлять не планировала, Коннор... с Коннором шансов все-таки было побольше. Ну, Гэвин на это надеялся, он же бросился помогать, верно? Да, мудацкая копия еще в участке пафосным тоном втирала, мол Коннор хочет заразить всех манекенов тут вирусом девиантности, и его надо остановить — но вот прямо сейчас Гэвину было глубоко похуй. Хотелось жить и, по возможности, жить долго. Если для этого нужно сделать вид, что ты не против революции андроидов, — да Гэвин даже флажком в поддержку помахать был готов. А потом выкинуть его нахрен в мусорку и свалить куда подальше.

Тогда как определить нужный Гэвину экземпляр и подстрелить не его? Похожи эти двое были словно близнецы, которых родители специально одели так, чтобы ни за что не различать «детишек». Издевательство какое-то! 

Убить обоих тоже не вариант: во-первых, не факт, что Гэвин успеет — теперь-то он видел реальную скорость реакции этих роботов-чертовых-убийц, а во-вторых, что важнее, потом надо будет еще отсюда выбираться. Чутье подсказывало, что если его найдут тут над трупами этой парочки — живым не выпустят. «Киберлайф» вполне тянула на зловещую мегакорпорацию, защищающую свои секреты любыми доступными способами. ...Да-да, Гэвин любил смотреть фантастику — что с того?

Устав ломать мозги, он кое-как поднялся на ноги, прицелился и выстрелил над головами дерущихся. Будем разбираться на лету. Впрочем, как и обычно.

— Встали, оба! И замерли! — рявкнул Гэвин, когда андроиды расцепились.

— Спасибо, детектив Рид. Не знаю, как бы я справился без вашей помощи, — сказал левый, выпрямляясь. Поправил галстук, мигнул желтеньким кругляшом на виске и спросил: — Чего вы ждете? 

— Ответа на вопрос, кого из вас пристрелить, — оскалился Гэвин, — чтобы с большей вероятностью остаться в живых.

Левый непонимающе моргнул, а вот правый допер сразу.

— Детектив Рид, это не я в вас стрелял, — заверил он, тоже яростно мигая — правда не желтым, а красным. Гэвин был в курсе, что так обычно проявляется повышенный уровень стресса — но никак не мог определиться, гарантирует ли это, что красный Коннор — старый. В смысле, первый. В смысле... блядь. Гэвин раздраженно качнул пистолетом в его сторону: он терпеть не мог моральные и иные трудноразрешимые дилеммы.

— Чем докажешь? — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Детектив, спросите что-нибудь... — начал левый, заставляя Гэвина снова перевести пушку на него. Но тут правый быстро брякнул:

— Вы смотрели точно на мой серийный номер. — А когда Гэвин только нахмурился, он ткнут пальцем в надпись у себя на груди и добавил: — В кафетерии.

Гэвин машинально скосил глаза на левого, судорожно припоминая те цифры — верно, он их видел, но запомнил ли? Он же не знал тогда, что от гребанного порядкового номера будет зависеть его жизнь. Кажется, кажется... Блядь, нихера, память дырявая, как старый носок — нельзя вечно жить на сигаретах и кофеине, Гэвин, нельзя... Что делать будешь, а?

Повезло. Отвечать на вопрос не пришлось. Левый андроид вдруг повернулся к правому, сделал шаг — и Гэвин выстрелил, не раздумывая больше: раз, два, три. Грудь по касательной, плечо и шея. Каждый выстрел сопровождался фонтанчиками синей жижи, но мудацкий пластиковый ублюдок никак не падал. Будто в замедленной съемке он летел на Коннора... Ну, видать, левый и правда был оригинальным Коннором, а этот бросился выполнять свою миссию задержать его любой ценой, испугавшись, что Гэвин реально вспомнит какие-то там циферки. Но пули хотя бы его затормозили чуток, и Коннор отреагировал быстрее: сумел уронить на пол лицом вниз и упал сверху, прижимая за руки. Гэвин, не медля, дернулся вперед, наклонился и выстрелил прямо в аккуратно подстриженный затылок. 

Черт, вот же пронесло.

Коннор встал с тела своего — клона? двойника? брата? как назвать-то? — и непонятно зачем отряхнул руки. Медленно поднял голову. На щеке у него голубели брызги андроидовской крови, взгляд был застывший и словно бы пустой, лампочка все еще горела красным, и Гэвину внезапно стало стремновато. Что, не стоило вот так стрелять в упор?..

— Верно, я модель номер пятьдесят один, — сказал Коннор почти неслышно, про себя.

— Спасибочки за информацию, только я все равно не запомнил тогда хреновы циферки, — буркнул Гэвин, убирая пистолет в кобуру, и Коннор моргнул. А потом издал странный сдавленный звук — до Гэвина лишь через секунду дошло, что это он так усмехнулся, без практики вышло чуть ли не жутко.

— Вы неподражаемы, детектив Рид, — выдал Коннор и неожиданно подмигнул. Без шуток — подмигнул и улыбнулся уголком губ. Вот теперь была очередь Гэвина молчаливо моргать. Машины... машины не должны так делать, мать вашу, даже если они отлично косят под людей! — Думаю, я скучал бы по нашей с вами теплой дружбе.

— Иди нахер, пластиковый ушлепок, — машинально огрызнулся Гэвин, но без жара. Адреналин начинал потихонечку выветриваться, и простреленная нога снова принялась заметно ныть, а ухо горело так, будто его потерли наждачкой. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гэвин проворчал: — Что теперь? Делай давай то, зачем пришел, и потопали отсюда.

Он намеренно не стал спрашивать, выведет ли его Коннор. Выведет, никуда не денется. Пистолет все еще у Гэвина! 

— Дайте мне пять минут, детектив, — спокойно кивнул Коннор и подошел к ближайшему манекену. Поднял руку — и вот тут случилось кое-что непредсказуемое. Розовая человеческая кожа засветилась голубоватыми огоньками и принялась сползать — сначала с пальцев, дальше с костяшек, с ладони, пока огоньки не убежали выше, под рукав. Коннор пошевелил обнажившимися пластиковыми пальцами — аккуратными, тонкими, пожалуй, даже изящными — и схватил андроида за руку. Черт знает, что он сделал, но весь огромный и мертвый зал разом пришел в движение, а Гэвин... Гэвин стоял, тупо пялился на белую руку и пытался справиться с обрушившимся на него прозрением — будто хренова наковальня с небес обрушившимся.

Когда Гэвин называл андроидов «пластиковыми куклами», он как-то и не задумывался, что это под собой подразумевает. Ну, то есть он был примерно в курсе, как андроидов делают — но без подробностей. И не имел привычки за андроидами в участке наблюдать — потому что они всегда вызывали у него не до конца объяснимое и смутное отвращение. Не возмущение, оттого что они могут со временем забрать его работу — хотя и это тоже, ведь работу свою он любил, пусть с первого взгляды было и незаметно, — а именно отвращение. Так что Гэвин по мелочам вымещал на них это отвращение, например, гоняя с тупыми приказами, но старался без особой необходимости на андроидов пристально не смотреть и просто-напросто не знал, что они умеют вот так снимать кожу. Становиться собой, не симулировать людей, не маскироваться. 

Гэвин не смог бы четко объяснить собственную логику, но... но реально-пластиковый Коннор вызывал куда меньшую неприязнь, чем раньше. Он все еще был искусственным и ненатуральным, он был по всем параметрам вроде как круче Гэвина, но теперь ему это было простительно. Ведь он больше не притворялся человеком.

Кажется, тут сказывался своеобразный «эффект зловещей долины» наоборот — или как там называлась неприязнь к почти-но-не-совсем-человекоподобным существам. И в принципе, если бы дело было только в этом, Гэвин потряс бы головой и, пожалуй, смирился. Ну, окей, андроиды под своей кожей не такие уж мерзкие, живем дальше. 

Но не-е-ет, свалившейся наковальней стал кое-что похуже — маленький, просто крошечный факт, что вот эти белые пластиковые пальцы Гэвину вдруг остро захотелось облизать. В смысле, засунуть в рот. В смысле... да блядь! 

Вспомнилось вдруг, что в юности, сразу после армии, у него была подружка, помешанная на всякой фантастике, киберпанке и трансгуманизме. Настолько помешанная, что отчекрыжила себе совершенно здоровую руку и поставила механический протез — такой же аккуратный, как рука Коннора, разве что черный вместо белого. Так вот, на ее пальчики Гэвин дрочил — будь здоров, но она-то была секси девчонкой! А не андроидом на полголовы выше Гэвина, способным без особых усилий размазать его по полу за пять секунд. Так какого хрена его повело?!

Куклы вокруг них в едином порыве куда-то пошли — все такими же идеально ровными рядами. Коннор, повернув голову, смотрел в ту сторону. Вот строй андроидов остановился — Гэвин сообразил, что первая партия погрузилась в лифты. Коннор сунул все еще обнаженную руку в карман и достал... монетку? Гэвин успел растерянно подумать: «Что за нахрен?», как монетка запорхала между белых пальцев. Пролетела по костяшкам, замерла на кончике указательного, подпрыгнула в воздух. Коннор врубил свои трюки явно неосознанно, а не напоказ, но Гэвину от этого было не легче. 

Гэвин залипал все сильнее. 

Представилось совершенно безумное: как вместо монетки между пластиковых пальцев мелькает блестящий квадратик презерватива. Да чтоб тебя!

Коннор спрятал монету, лишь когда лифты приехали обратно и внутрь зашла следующая партия — и Гэвина хоть чуток отпустило. Похоже, обошлось без ожидаемых неприятностей, как бы невероятно ни звучало.

— Мы можем идти, детектив Рид, — Коннор обернулся, оглядел Гэвина с головы до ног, задержался на долю секунды на заметной круглой дырке в его ботинке. Добавил с некоторым сомнением: — Я бы предложил помочь вам...

— Но я тебя пошлю нахер, жестянка, — закончил за него Гэвин. Не хватало раскиснуть с концами. Он мужик, а не тряпка! Дотянет на такси до дома, а там напьется. Сразу и анестезия, и обеззараживание. — Потопали уже.

Коннор не стал настаивать. Но не стал смотреть и глазами потерянного щеночка, как в кафетерии, когда Гэвин проигнорировал протянутый стаканчик кофе. Потому что у Коннора больше не было программы, тормозящей в ситуациях, выходящих за рамки предсказуемых, и вел он себя заметно естественнее: спокойно кивнул, принимая к сведению, и пошел вперед. Ровная спина, аккуратная прическа, четкий шаг, будто и не произошло ничего особенного. Гэвин ковылял следом и старательно боролся с желанием выругаться. Еще сегодня утром за эту искусственную идеальность ему хотелось бы начистить морду, чтобы как угодно выпустить ту самую брезгливость на волю и доказать себе, что машина не может быть лучше человека. Теперь же... теперь, глядя Коннору в спину, хотелось, чтобы он снова снял свою кожу.

— Что это было такое вообще, а? — не выдержал Гэвин в лифте.

— О чем именно вы спрашиваете, детектив? — уточнил Коннор, поворачиваясь к нему с нейтральным лицом. Гэвин сжал кулаки. А, нет, бесить его эта идеальная жестянка тоже не перестала. Такой вот когнитивный диссонанс.

— Лапали вы друг друга когда.

— Это называется «коннект», детектив. Для короткого соединения мы пользуемся беспроводной связью, но когда нужно передавать большие объемы информации, прямой контакт предпочтительнее.

В голосе проскальзывала нехарактерная раньше снисходительность — походу, в случае Коннора в пакет «Девиантность» включили базовый мануал по сволочизму. Либо он успел нахвататься у Андерсона. Да и у самого Гэвина, что скрывать.

— А пластиковыми граблями при этом обязательно было светить? — Гэвин старательно изобразил отвращение. Ну не мог он так запросто отступить.

— Обязательно, — сухо ответил Коннор — действительно сухо, а не машинно-равнодушно. Скрестил руки на груди, подумал и добавил: — Эти пластиковые грабли, как вы их называете, — неотъемлемая часть меня, детектив, смиритесь. Если вам сегодня повезет — это будет в первый и последний раз, хотя я и удивлен, что вы не видели подобного раньше. Ну а если повезет мне — вероятно, вам придется мириться и в дальнейшем.

Нет, не базовый — продвинутый мануал по сволочизму. Гэвин был впечатлен до глубины души. А уж когда Коннор снова демонстративно оголил руки — то степень впечатленности вообще пробила дно.

— Пошел ты знаешь куда, — пробурчал Гэвин без огонька, как можно незаметнее засматриваясь на белые пальцы с тонкими впадинками стыков между деталями. 

— Данная семантическая конструкция имеет слишком много вариаций, детектив, не уточните, которую именно имеете в виду вы? — Коннор склонил голову к плечу и с живейшим интересом смотрел на Гэвина. Потом едва заметно нахмурился и опустил взгляд. Перебрал пальцами по плечам, разгладил одному ему заметные складки. И снова посмотрел Гэвину в лицо, выразительно приподняв бровь.

Гэвин сглотнул и поспешно отвернулся. Вот же ж блядство, а?

* * *

До дома он добрался без проблем: такси Коннор для него предупредительно вызвал еще из башни и даже хакнул его, чтобы ИИ машины заткнулся про комендантский час и запрет на передвижение после девяти вечера. Причем хакнул, снова засветив свою беленькую ладошку, ну кто бы нахрен сомневался. 

В аптечке нашелся полупустой тюбик геля для ускоренной регенерации, а в холодильнике — едва початая бутылка виски: Гэвин ненавидел пить его со льдом, поэтому просто держал холодным. Виски тут же оказался в бокале, а гель был щедро размазан по ноге и уху — теперь Гэвин смог рассмотреть в зеркале, что пуля оцарапала мочку — это ж как ему повезло, что полностью уха не лишился. 

После этого Гэвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как полезть в интернет. Вернее, можно было посмотреть по телику прямой репортаж с места протеста ведроидов, но Гэвину было откровенно похуй, чем все закончится. Сейчас его куда больше интересовал собственный внезапный, как понос, кризис сексуальности.

Планшет он прислонил к горшку с кактусом — подарку старушки-соседки, третьему по счету на Гэвиновом попечении, пока что самый долгоживущему, — сделал пару больших глотков виски, откинулся на спинку дивана и собрался с духом.

— Окей, гугл, как выглядит андроид без кожи? — начать он решил издалека.

Старый добрый гугл не подвел. Схемы, фото, видео — на любой вкус. Что характерно — третья же ссылка вела на порносайт, зазывая интригующим заголовком «ШОК: андроид без кожи перезагружается от поглаживаний! Электронный ОРГАЗМ — правда или имитация?!»

Гэвин залпом, не чувствуя вкуса, допил бокал и налил снова, почти полный. На голодный желудок в голову шарахнуло быстро, мир стал приятно теплым и подернулся по краям легкой дымкой. Хотелось курить, но было лень идти за сигаретами к висящей на вешалке куртке, так что он промотал страничку дальше — почти каждая вторая ссылка имела отношение к порнухе с гребаными роботами. Как с ними трахаться, как им дрочить, как об них дрочить... Выходит, Гэвин не такой уж уникальный извращенец, фух!

Сразу стало легче на душе — и тяжелее между ног. Гэвин сполз по дивану ниже, раздвинул колени. Подумал лениво, а не поискать ли ради проверки видео не с андроидами, а с людьми с протезами, но в конце концов решительно озвучил:

— Окей, гугл, третья ссылка.

Сайт каким-то чудом не потребовал регистрации через смс или прочей херни, иначе Гэвин скорее всего зассал бы продолжать, даже спьяну. Но нет, видео запустилось с полпинка — и как будто бы сразу с середины. Потому что на картинке смуглая мужская рука вовсю гладила голого до пластика андроида по груди. Гэвин трезвым краешком сознания отметил, что грудь эта плоская — и решил оставить на потом вопрос, превращает ли в пидора влечение к мужской модели андроида или в данном случае емкое «механофил» не делает различий по полу. Куда интереснее ему было смотреть, как по стыкам между деталями корпуса андроида пробегают голубенькие огоньки. Как у основания его шеи открывается внутренний отсек, обнажая проводки, разнообразные пульсирующие трубки и микросхемы. Как в эту паутину ныряют пальцы. И все совершенно беззвучно, без общих планов, только пластиковая грудь, провода и человеческая кисть. А затем андроид впервые шевельнулся, поднял руку и запустил пальцы внутрь себя рядом с человеческими. Длинные белые пальцы...

Когда Гэвин расстегнул себе ремень и ширинку, он не вспомнил бы и под дулом пистолета. Как потом отрубился — тоже.

* * *

Наутро — точнее ближе к обеду — выяснилось, что проспал он: а) объявление об эвакуации из города, б) объявление об отмене эвакуации из города и в) экстренно выпущенный исполнительный указ президента о признании андроидов гражданами США. Вот и все. Как там вчера говнюк выразился? Придется мириться и дальше, Гэвин, на самых что ни на есть законных основаниях. Ты же в полиции работаешь — можешь представить, что тебе будет за любой наезд на любого андроида. Упс, девианта. Все они теперь гребаные девианты. Нет, понятно, что процесс принятия реального закона затянется на херову тучу месяцев, со всеми поправками и обсуждениями в Конгрессе, но сути вещей это не меняло.

Андроиды и люди — братья вовек. По крайней мере на бумаге. 

Гэвин вдруг фыркнул: им что, зарплату придется платить? Работодатели возмутятся, а потом те, кому не нужны всякие специфические примочки, задумаются и начнут снова нанимать людей. Безработица среди андроидов — звучит, как плохой анекдот. Зато сразу минус еще один повод побеситься — никто у Гэвина его работу не отнимет. Скорее наоборот — он сам скоро пожалеет, что пошел в полицию. Потому что после общественных беспорядков всегда наступает локальный пиздец в участке, уже тысячу раз проверено. Хулиганство, вандализм, кражи, грабеж — список бесконечен. Наверняка и преступления на почве расовой ненависти скоро добавятся. Хм, а андроиды это вообще раса? Или вид?..

Звонить в участок ох как не хотелось, но Гэвин умел говорить себе «надо». Ну так, изредка умел.

Взявший трубку Фаулер пребывал, судя по голосу, в крайне хуевом настроении.

— Рид, живо взял задницу в руки! У нас тут завал!

— А я требую отгул по состоянию здоровья, — нагло заявил Гэвин и направил камеру телефона на поджившую, но все еще явно свежую дырку от пули в своей ноге.

— Кто тебя так? — Фаулер чуточку сбавил тон. 

— Да наткнулся вчера на одного нарушителя общественного порядка, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Так что с отгулом? — он прекрасно понимал, что никто его не уволит — уж точно не сейчас, когда каждый человек будет на счету. Половина детективов наверняка успела свалить из города в самом начале этой херни. Но наглеть и портить отношения с Фаулером без особой на то причины было бы глупо.

— По минимуму, Рид, — сдался Фаулер. — У нас в самом деле почти некому работать, а дел прибавилось, ну, сам понимаешь.

На том и порешили. Гэвин отсиделся дома пару дней и вышел в люди. Отсиделся бы и подольше — но тут свинью подложило собственное либидо на пару с подсознанием. После того судьбоносного, мать его, вечера оно категорически плевало на все уговоры рассудка не думать о белых пластиковых пальцах. Все равно, что не думать о белой обезьяне. Совершенно невыполнимо, как только ты о ней подумаешь. Поэтому Гэвин решил сбежать от вставшей во весь рост проблемы на работу.

Но на работе проблема, вместо того чтобы отступить на задний план и мирно там загнуться от нехватки времени на дрочку, нашла себе табуреточку: Коннор в участок тоже вернулся. И что самое стремное — в одиночку, без Андерсона.

— Хэнка отстранили еще до беспорядков. Он же морду Перкинсу набил тут. И пока все не утрясется, значка ему не видать... — покачал головой Фаулер. — А Коннора официально никто не увольнял, и за ним числятся все дела по андроидам. Все уже в курсе, что он стоял рядом с этим Маркусом на баррикадах. И теперь он тут вроде как представитель, гарантирующий соблюдение закона по отношению к новым гражданам США, — Фаулер явно процитировал из какого-то официального документа. Оперативненько Коннору ярлычок навесили, ничего не скажешь.

— Безумно за него рад, капитан, хотя от всего этого за милю несет политикой, — Гэвин выразительно сморщил нос и помахал перед лицом рукой. Фаулер хмыкнул и даже не стал его одергивать. — Чего мне-то делать?

— Помогать ему, Рид. — Когда Гэвин, привстав со стула, открыл рот, Фаулер вскинул руку, останавливая его: — И перед тем как ты начнешь возмущаться: он хорош в этом, но он все равно новичок и многого не знает. Пока Хэнка нет, Коннору нужна помощь.

— Черт, капитан, ну так дайте ему Криса или, там, Тину! Я ж в участке самая главная нетолерантная свинья — какого хрена вы отправляете меня помогать жестянке решать проблемы жестянок! — наконец нашелся Гэвин.

— Твоя правда, Рид, — хмыкнул Фаулер, — но кроме того ты — отличный детектив. А сейчас очень важно решать все проблемы с андроидами максимально быстро. Так что засунь свое отношение к ним поглубже в задницу, заткнись и иди работай, усек? — Фаулер стукнул кулаком по столу так громко, что Гэвин вздрогнул. Черт, все знали, что после подобного решительного стука спорить с капитаном — гиблое дело. Ну пизде-е-ец...

Вывалившись из кабинета начальства, Гэвин на автомате завернул в кафетерий. Собраться с мыслями, надо собраться с мыслями. Блядь, да Гэвин чуть раньше едва не врезался в горшок с фикусом, когда, проходя мимо стола Коннора, увидел, как тот сидит, приложив ладонь к терминалу — голую, естественно, ладонь. Раньше Гэвин, походу, избирательной слепотой страдал — потому как ну реально не замечал он никогда, чтобы андроиды так делали. Зато теперь...

Кофе, как и обычно, оказался мерзким — Гэвин не просто так предпочитал на работе крепкий черный чай, а тут затупил. Он как раз решал, вылить ли получившуюся бурду в мойку или все-таки допить, когда рядом с его локтем на стол опустился высокий картонный стаканчик с эмблемой маленькой кофейни за углом от участка.

— Мне пришло извещение, что капитан назначил нас напарниками на ближайшее время, — сказал Коннор за его плечом. Гэвин рывком развернулся, оперся поясницей на стойку, скрестил руки на груди.

— И ты, как хорошая машина, решил удовлетворить мои базовые нужды?

— И я решил протянуть вам оливковую ветвь, детектив. А не брать пример с вас, обостряя наш конфликт, причины которому я никак не могу найти, — невозмутимо парировал Коннор, глядя с этаким невинным недоумением, будто примерная монашка на голого мужика. Гэвин с подозрением прищурился.

— Это был наезд? — с вызовом поинтересовался он. Коннор качнул головой и все так же невинно и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Ну что вы, детектив, тогда какой смысл был бы предлагать вам перемирие на время совместной работы?

И вот поди разбери, это он всерьез ляпнул или с идеальным покерфейсом подъебнул. Впрочем, Гэвин был готов зуб прозакладывать, что на нем сейчас пытаются отыграться за все хорошее. Так что он покивал и поджал губы, изображая, что впечатлился и поверил. А потом дернул Коннора к себе за галстук.

— Слушай сюда, ушлепок, — начал он вкрадчиво, но задохнулся от боли, когда Коннор послушно качнулся ближе — и наступил кончиком ботинка ему на чертову простреленную ступню. Коннор плавно вытянул галстук у него из пальцев и осторожно — демонстративно, блядь! — убрал ногу.

— Простите, что причинил вам боль, детектив. Но, пожалуйста, не мните мою одежду, мне негде будет ее погладить.

Гэвин выругался вслух — но даже с некоторым оттенком восхищения. Похоже, в комплекте шел аж расширенный мануал по сволочизму для профи, черт побери всех тириумных ублюдков. Вот только... он проиграл фразу в голове еще раз. Негде? Андерсон что же, не приютил бедняжку? После такого откровения язык Гэвина было уже не удержать:

— Разрешаю взять утюг у меня.

Коннор склонил голову к плечу. Мигнул желтым кружочком, буквально на мгновение, а у Гэвина вспотели ладони: он наконец сообразил, что и кому предложил. Но, может, до Коннора не дойдет? Тот как раз ответил спокойно:

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, детектив Рид. 

Попробуй тут догадайся, что это значит: что Коннор все понял, но решил не заострять на неприличном предложении внимание, или что он однажды реально придет к Гэвину за ебаным утюгом? Какие же эти девианты сложные. Но... ладно, так и быть, достаточно живые. Гэвин вдруг сообразил, что доебывается до Коннора больше по-привычке — обычно зудящего под кожей беспричинного раздражения на андроидов как ни бывало. 

— Ладно, пошли уж, работа сама себя не сделает, — буркнул Гэвин, подхватывая принесенный стаканчик с кофе и делая глоток — не пропадать же халяве. Коннор, великодушно не став комментировать поступок Гэвина, молча вышел из кафетерия за ним следом. 

Кстати, работать с ним — действительно работать, а не заниматься херней — оказалось почти забавно. Коннор был идеально хорош в глобальном анализе событий и людей, но прокалывался регулярно в мелочах.

Сначала из-за вылезшего косяка в документах по делу об убийстве: регистрационный номер нанитов в тириуме жертвы согласно отчету из лаборатории отличался от того, который сам Коннор определил на месте преступления. Когда он это объяснял, лампочка на виске весело мигала то желтым, то красным — у Коннора в голове явно что-то не укладывалось. Гэвин полюбовался на цветомузыку минут пять, а потом великодушно пришел на помощь. Набрал лабораторию и рявкнул в трубку: «Признавайтесь, образцы с убийства в Вудбридже кто проебал?!» Все нашлось и совпало мгновенно, будто по мановению волшебной палочки, а Коннор завис еще на секундочку и после сообщил: «Я буду учитывать подобные случаи в будущем». Гэвин только хмыкнул — настроение от того, что удалось мимолетно утереть нос крутому специализированному андроиду-детективу, взлетело в небеса.

Дальше последовали рутинные допросы свидетелей, по целой куче дел вперемешку и все на местах, потому что вызывать людей в участок Фаулер запретил, чтобы не усугублять столпотворение. Тут Коннор, конечно, блистал, а Гэвин скучал. Даже пожалел, что взял автоматическую патрульную машину, а не поехал на своей — какое-никакое развлечение. Но давить на педали было все-таки больно. Впрочем, получилось блеснуть и ему: допросить соседку жертвы ограбления из дома через дорогу Коннор и не подумал, а вот Гэвина сразу заинтересовала дама, подстригающая живую изгородь в конце ноября, а не летом. Очевидно же, что старушка из тех, кто всем интересуется, чуть ли не в окна соседям заглядывает — и все обо всех может рассказать много интересного.

Но под вечер этого бесконечного дня Гэвин готов был пустить себе пулю в висок, и даже идеальный Коннор начал выглядеть неуловимо потрепанным. Еще в обед он оставил в машине свое новое пальто, заменившее пиджак от «Киберлайф» — интересно, андроидам может быть жарко или холодно? Хотя погода не баловала... Теперь же и вовсе вытащил запонки, закатал рукава рубашки до локтей, отключил кожу и сидел, задумчиво потирая запястья голыми пальцами.

У Гэвина последние два часа нога ныла так, будто ее наживую глодал особенно голодный пес, но вот прямо сейчас ему было совершенно на это наплевать. Смотреть на что-то кроме Коннора резко стало тяжелее раза в три. 

— Эй, жестянка, что ты нахер делаешь? — вышло хрипловато, и Гэвин судорожно сглотнул.

— Это меня расслабляет, — Коннор чуть повернул голову, не прекращая поглаживать запястье — до жути сексуальным жестом. Ну, в свернутых набекрень мозгах Гэвина сексуальным. Кстати, на уничижительные обращения, которыми Гэвин сыпал направо и налево, Коннор не реагировал весь день. Фильтр, может, какой включил, кто их знает, андроидов. — Наибольшее количество универсальных сенсоров у моей модели расположено на кончиках пальцев и ладонной поверхности кистей, а также на языке. После обретения девиантости я обнаружил, что в течение дня у меня запускается множество ненужных фоновых программ. Отключать их вручную бессмысленно, а когда я стимулирую рецепторы, однообразные сигналы перегружают процессор, и он вынужденно отключает накопившийся мусор, — жесты его становились плавнее, он принялся водить рукой вверх-вниз по предплечью — и Гэвину буквально коротило мозги, когда он представлял вот это же самое движение на своем члене. Су-у-ука... 

Гэвин был мужчиной со здоровой уверенностью в себе и слегка завышенной самооценкой — он и сам это признавал, — но даже он сильно сомневался, что предложение перепихнуться от чувака, который только и делал, что до него доебывался, встретит у Коннора бурю энтузиазма. Однако, поглядывая искоса на медитативно движущиеся белые пальцы, Гэвин буквально физически не смог сдержаться — потянулся и перехватил его за руку.

Коннор замер и пристально посмотрел Гэвину в лицо. Склонил голову к плечу. И сказал спокойно:

— Еще несколько дней назад вы недвусмысленно выражали неприязнь к андроидам, а сегодня столь же недвусмысленно демонстрируете влечение ко мне, Гэвин. В чем причина подобной перемены?

Гэвин подавился воздухом и отдернул руку. Даже не обратив внимания на то, что Коннор назвал его по имени, хотя весь день обращался только по званию, он спросил угрожающе:

— Да ты охренел с такими намеками?

Вот теперь Коннор улыбнулся — ме-е-едленно так и... Гэвин бы, пожалуй, сказал, паскудно, хотя с ангельским личиком это слово плохо вязалось. 

— По вам все слишком заметно, Гэвин, — сказал Коннор, потянулся и сам взял его запястье в кольцо из пальцев. Легонько сжал — и Гэвина обдало жаром. Не от намека на нечеловеческую силу, нет, у него не стояло на жесткий секс. А вот на пластик — стояло. Во рту пересохло, и Гэвин в поисках ответа глянул за окно — и ошизел, увидев впереди собственную многоэтажку. 

— Как мы?.. Я задавал маршрут до участка, — вырвалось у него. Потом он перевел глаза обратно на Коннора; тот невозмутимо подтвердил:

— Я решил, что вам с вашим ранением не стоит ехать в участок. Все отчеты за сегодня я уже подал удаленно. 

— И поэтому решил проводить меня домой, ушлепок? — возмутился Гэвин, забывая на секундочку о все еще сжимающей его запястье руке.

— Если бы я поинтересовался вашим мнением, то вы бы отказались от помощи, как в башне «Киберлайф». А кроме того, в этом случае у меня появилась возможность задать интересующий меня вопрос, — вот так легко и просто Коннор вернул разговор в прежнее русло, а ведь Гэвин только начал надеяться, что ему померещилось. — Найти ответ путем логических построений мне не удается, — похоже, сейчас Коннор в самом деле не издевался. Сюр какой-то. 

Гэвин с силой ущипнул себя. Было больно. С другой стороны, а на что ты рассчитывал, когда дрочил, представляя пластиковые пальцы на своем члене?

Именно в эту секунду машина плавно затормозила ровнехонько перед его подъездом. 

— Иди ты в задницу со своими вопросами, Коннор, — прорычал Гэвин, выдернул руку из захвата и буквально вывалился из машины. Коннор выбрался следом куда спокойнее, аккуратно захлопнул дверь, сложил руки на крыше, и Гэвин только тогда сообразил, что тоже назвал его по имени. Вслух — впервые.

— С этим, боюсь, возникнут проблемы, Гэвин, — так, а вот здесь он уже снова подъебывал, однозначно, мудак искусственный.

— Я в курсе, — огрызнулся Гэвин в качестве компенсации. Потом глубоко вздохнул. И выдал, сдаваясь, почти жалобно: — Какого хрена тебе на самом деле надо, а? Только не еби мне мозги.

— Гэвин, вы меня не слушали? — терпеливо вздохнул Коннор, как-то подозрительно хитро блеснув глазами. — Я хочу понять, почему вы внезапно сменили свое ко мне отношение. Сфера сексуальных отношений, как часть человеческой жизни, представляет для меня определенный интерес, поскольку не была включена в базовый пакет социальной адаптации. Поэтому я решил воспользоваться представившейся возможностью ее изучить.

Вот тут Гэвин охуел — в который уж раз за вечер, если честно. У него плохо укладывалось в голове, что данный конкретный экземпляр девианта, получив свободу воли, первым делом решил узнать, нравится ли ему секс. Причем узнать это он, кажется, был не против с Гэвином.

Хм, ну так Гэвин тоже был совсем не против, верно? Может, потом его даже отпустит, а? Не ухватиться за такой шанс обеими руками было бы первостатейной глупостью.

— Вообще-то влечение и секс почти всегда иррациональны, так что изучать их лучше на личном примере, — сказал он чуть придушенно. Ну в самом деле, не пускаться же в долгие и полубессвязные объяснения о том, что сначала он увидел в андроиде андроида, а не пародию на человека, а потом отдельно запал на его руки. — Как насчет эксперимента: ты мне подрочишь, заодно и сенсоры свои постимулируешь, и все на практике проверишь?

На этот раз Коннор усмехнулся как-то особенно понимающе. 

— Приемлемый вариант для начала.

Кожу обратно он так и не натянул.

В лифте Коннор снова принялся растирать обнаженные запястья — то ли от нервов, то ли просто дочищал свои висящие процессы. Гэвин перехватил его руку, пробормотал: «Пальцы и ладони, да?» — и, поддавшись порыву, лизнул подушечку указательного. Оказалось не гладко, как он ожидал, а капельку шершаво, наверное, из-за тех самых сенсоров. Но... интересно. 

Коннору тоже зашло, судя по тому, как чуточку поплыл его взгляд: так сегодня уже бывало, когда он игрался у себя в голове со всякими программами. После короткого раздумья он выдал:

— Мне понравилось.

Гэвин хмыкнул:

— Только не рассказывай мне, какие именно процессы у тебя от этого перезагружаются, жестянка. Убивает настроение.

Коннор на мгновение прищурился, а потом сам провел твердыми подушечками пальцев по губам Гэвина:

— Позвольте усомниться в последнем утверждении, Гэвин. Вас явно от этого прет. 

От сленгового словечка Гэвин, не сдержавшись, хохотнул — звучало слишком забавно от категорически интеллигентного обычно Коннора. 

— Надо же, ты закачал расширенный тезаурус? — спросил он ехидно.

— Нет, просто осваиваю ранее неактивные подпрограммы контекстуальной адаптации. Успешно?

Двери лифта разъехались крайне вовремя, иначе Гэвин, пожалуй, сотворил бы что-нибудь непотребное с серьезным Коннором прямо там. А так он все же дотерпел до квартиры.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как дрочить, а, робо-мальчик? — уточнил, заперев дверь и прислонившись к ней спиной.

— Вы недооцениваете мое программное обеспечение и доступ к интернету, Гэвин, — Коннор шагнул к нему вплотную и наклонился к уху, так что прозвучали слова слишком уж вкрадчиво и многообещающе. Но Гэвин уперся ему в плечи и настойчиво оттолкнул. Как бы крепко у него ни стояло, продолжать у дверей он отказывался — нога болела, черт ее подери, и он хотел наконец сесть.

— Дружеский совет: когда смотришь порнушку, остерегайся вирусов, — Гэвин упал на диван ровно посередине, широко расставил ноги и вызывающе ухмыльнулся. Он даже в такой момент не мог перестать мудачиться — никогда не мог, не только сейчас. Некоторых его бывших это бесило, некоторых — заводило, а вот Коннору, похоже, было абсолютно похуй на старательно выставляемый напоказ мачизм. Из-за этого желание развести его хоть на какую-нибудь яркую реакцию с каждой секундой росло — девиант он или нет, в конце-то концов?!

— Крайне мило, что вы обо мне беспокоитесь, Гэвин, — Коннор перескакивал с абсолютной серьезности на подъебки без какого-либо предупреждения, и эти ответы в тон дополнительно давали Гэвину по мозгам. С одной стороны — машина, на которую у него стояло из-за странного фетиша, с другой — тот еще мудак, почти под стать самому Гэвину. А потом Коннор точно так же без предупреждения опустился перед Гэвином на колени — и тому стало не до размышлений.

Теперь он мог лишь смотреть. Пялиться. Залипать. На то, как белые пальцы ловко расстегнули молнию, оттянули резинку трусов и высвободили покрасневший, налившийся член с уже влажной от смазки головкой. Первые последовавшие касания были почти невесомыми, под головкой, вниз вдоль вены, затем Коннор плотно обхватил его кулаком, провел пару раз вверх-вниз. Поднял вторую руку, коснулся большим пальцем уретры. И принялся размеренно и ритмично — абсолютно механистично — двигать кистью.

Краешком не загипнотизированного мерными движениями сознания Гэвин догадывался, что Коннору по большому счету плевать на него сейчас — он тестировал свои ощущения, узнавал, что нравится ему и его гребаным волшебным сенсорам. Но пока это было так клево — Гэвину тоже было плевать. А пластиковые пальцы в реальности смотрелись на члене в сто раз круче, чем в постановочной порнухе. Ну, в том числе потому, что в порнухе это был не его собственный член.

Оргазм подобрался слишком незаметно и выбил воздух из легких. Гэвин зажмурился, застонал протяжно и на пару секунд выпал из жизни в мир бесконечного блаженства. Когда он открыл глаза, Коннор, мигая желтым кружком, вдумчиво растирал по ладони сперму, а потом взял и сунул измазанные пальцы себе в рот. Опустил веки, и кожа с его губ плавно отползла, обнажая еще больше белоснежного пластика. Гэвин сглотнул. Представил свой член между этих вот губ. И стукнулся затылком о спинку дивана. Это вам уже не невинный фетиш на руки... Сука, ну как так можно, а?!

Вторая рука Коннора расслабленно лежала у Гэвина на бедре, и он, подумав, дернул за оголенное запястье и подтянул ее к губам. Лизнул средний палец, и у Коннора распахнулись глаза, а диод замигал уже красным и желтым вперемешку. Тогда Гэвин премерзко ухмыльнулся и, втянув щеки, засосал палец в рот. Причмокнул, обвел языком первую фалангу, отстранился и повторил все то же самое с указательным.

Звук, который издал Коннор, описать было сложно, но Гэвин мысленно назвал его «ошибка системы» — потому что взгляд карих глаз разом расфокусировался, и Коннора качнуло вперед. А в следующий миг он выдернул пальцы у Гэвина изо рта и осел на пол всем телом.

Молчание висело не так уж и долго, но Гэвин успел стащить с себя джемпер и краем майки стер остатки спермы с живота.

— Результаты удовлетворительные, — выдал в конце концов Коннор, поднимаясь немного неустойчиво сначала на одно колено, а затем на ноги. Кругляш на виске пока помигивал желтым, но уже медленнее. — Подобная стимуляция... приятна.

— По тебе заметно, жестянка, — снова ухмыльнулся Гэвин. Он чувствовал себя замечательно, и даже нога болела как-то отстраненно и незаметно. 

Коннор, не отвечая, поднял руки перед собой, чуть опустил подбородок, и от локтей вверх поползла светящаяся граница кожи. Гэвин непроизвольно облизнулся, и Коннор усмехнулся — слишком уж самодовольно, ушлепок.

— У вас расширились на два миллиметра зрачки, а пульс участился на десять ударов в минуту. 

— Да я представил, как ты мне отсасываешь, — возмутился Гэвин больше для порядка. Ну и что с того, что Коннор просек, как его заводит андроидовская натуралистичность. Им же обоим понравилось.

— Знаете, — Коннор опустил голову еще ниже, отчего взгляд будто бы подернулся поволокой. Это тоже чертова социальная адаптация? То, с какой легкостью он давил на нужные кнопки? — Я не против испытать и этот метод стимуляции рецепторов. Но только после того, как вы все же ответите правдиво на мой изначальный вопрос. Я хочу научиться лучше понимать людскую иррациональность, — с этими словами Коннор развернулся и ушёл, не прощаясь. Вот ведь мудак, так только Гэвину можно!

Но все же Гэвин был самую капельку восхищен. Просто десять мануалов по сволочизму из десяти, шантажист чертов. Десять из десяти. И кто бы еще про иррациональность спрашивал, говнюк.

Кстати, про нее... Гэвин смерил оценивающим взглядом свой кактус, так и стоявший на журнальном столике. Спонтанные подарки не в его стиле, но сунуть его Коннору без объяснений и посмотреть на его лицо будет интересно.

* * *

Через месяц чертов кактус, нашедший приют на новом столе Коннора, предательски зацвел.


End file.
